Duchess Rose Petal (Confessions of a Wasteland Pony)
Duchess Rose Petal is one of the main characters of the audio drama Confessions of a Wasteland Pony. She tells her story in the third episode, The Duchess Horror. Biography Present Day Duchess Rose Petal comes from an ancient line of nobility reaching back to before her native island chain The Foggy Isles joined the Kingdom of Equestria. Her family along with the other lucky members of Manechester Island took shelter in Stable 79. However, despite being second in line for the throne, Rose Petal spends most of her life exploring the wasteland and trading goods between the greater world and Manechester. This is how she came into contact with DJ Pony. After knowing each other for many years, DJ Pony was able to "convince" her to take up temporary residence in Tenpony Tower. He had asked her to help remodel the dilapidated hotel as an appeasement to the management for some of his antics earlier in the series. While her skills revolve mostly around creative design (expressed in fashion as well as architecture), Rose Petal's cutie mark reflects the true defining moment of her life. History Duchess Rose Petal was born in Stable 79 on the island of Manechester to the Northeast of Manehattan. While the nature of Stable 79's experiment are not entirely clear, the resurgence of the society's "old ways" may be part of the study. Founded by a near legendary figure, Oakroot The Silent, the government and history of the Foggy Isles follow almost entirely in his philosophies on runic magic as their future as a civilization. This mythos led to a bigoty in favor of unicorns and alienation of the earth ponies and pegasi, whom eventually left the islands in a great exodus. During her studies, being groomed for leadership, Rose Petal came to the realization of how much of their family was ostracized by those events. It seemed to be in complete contrast to Oakroot's character. So she set out to the mainland to try to find any remnants of their earth pony & pegasi relatives to try to make peace. This search led to her discovery of the Oratorio family and their grand Southern estate... Maricello Manor. Once discovering the remote plantation, Rose Petal discovered a great horror that had overtaken the Oratorio family near the end of the war... and what had become of them. The mansion had become their crypt, their souls possessing the house as the result of a powerful dark magic. She was almost killed, when she was able to get through to one of the phantoms within the ethereal collective. In their library, she had discovered a lost book written by Oakroot The Silent, confirming that his pursuit of runic magic was to bring magic to all creatures, not simply to augment unicorns. With proof in hoof, and a genuine pleading of her heart, Rose was able to move the late Harpsichord Oratorio into letting her go free. Since her return, she has used the tome to transform Manechester and her family for the better, and bringing them into connection with the rest of the world. Quotes * "That's the way magic was taught to me at least... the way we treat it in Manechester. It's not perfect truth, it's just the way we've learned to interpret this energy that surrounds us. If it were easy to understand, they wouldn't call it 'magic'..." * "In every age and every season, we are nothing if not the legacy of days past." * "With every flash that dazzled the eye, another leaf did drop or fly. With final burst of evening light, a third the vine was gone from sight." * "It wasn't bitterness I read in his words... it was hatred. A deep-seated hatred that had lasted through the centuries. Their hearts were still broken from the injustices Manechester had wrought upon them. One prejudice had simply given birth to another." Behind the Scenes * She was voiced by Nathicana in the original episode, but could not continue with the production. Needle Stitch has voiced the character since the Duchess' return in The Ice Mare. * The episode name "The Duchess Horror" is a direct reference to "The Dunwich Horror" by H.P. Lovecraft. The story has many Lovecraftian elements, which manifest specifically in the phantom antagonist of the story. * The episode release was accompanied by a music special featuring the iconic pipe organ from the story, called "The Horror of Maricello." * Manechester and the other island factions of the "Chamber of Nine" are meant to be inspired by the New England region of the United States (fitting with the Lovecraftian theme), rather than the United Kingdom. Category:Confessions of a Wasteland Pony Category:Unicorns Category:Characters Category:EAST Corp Productions Category:Characters (Confessions of a Wasteland Pony)